Hikigaya Hachiman, StuCo President?
by darms8man
Summary: Certain circumstances have led our beloved Loner into becoming the Student Council President of Sobu High. This changes the events of the story, with new friends, and new relationships formed with the same cast due to his new life. Picks up at the Cultural Festival arc, and goes on from there. Pairings undecided.


**A/N: Another idea of mine I decided to put to paper. I was inspired mainly by 'The Flow Diverges' by StoryTellerOfTheMist (an awesome story by the way) where in the story Hikigaya takes up an administrative role as committee chairman, and was pretty entranced with the idea of Hikigaya having those normal interactions with students, and it lead me to this story. So, not a direct inspiration but it layered down the thought process, so shoutout to him! (/her?, I don't know)**

 **Pairings are undecided for this story. At this point I don't know if there will be one. Recommend me a pairing if you want one and I'll consider them if I decide to put one. (P.S. Most likely HachixYumi lol)**

 **Story Start!**

* * *

 **Hikigaya Hachiman, First Person POV**

"And well, Kocho-sensei, as you can see, with the blatant flaws in planning over last year's Cultural Festival, it seems that we are going to have to completely reform the power we give to the Chairman and Vice-chairman for the planning of the event. The intermittent clashes between the two last year created massive issues and left Shiromeguri-senpai and the rest of the student council with a lot of work to cleanup in the last minute, giving us the disaster we were left with. As Student Council President, I'd like to use my power here to clear up some of these issues in the selection process for these leaders, making sure they are compatible and, well, to put crudely, do their job."

"I see, Hikigaya-kun. I've already read of the changes you wanted to implement on to the Planning Committee. I completely approved all of them, seeing as they were most impressive. But however, I understand Shiromeguri-san being busy as a Third year, and vice-president as of this year, but why can't you, as a second year student take up the Chairman's seat, as is tradition of the President?"

"Normally I would be fine with it, Sir, but unfortunately I'm dealing with meetings from our School's donors, seeing as many of them are waiting for the Third year's results for them to keep backing the school. Honestly, I'm a bit cramped with the work." I replied.

"Alright, that's fair enough. We'll leave the decision to a vote once the class representatives are chosen, as is normal, but of course this time you and Shiromeguri-san reserve the right to recommend anyone yourselves and reject anyone the vote puts forward should you think they are unfit for the job."

"Thank you for your time then, Sir. That was all the agenda for today's meeting." I said, getting up and gathering some papers strewn on the coffee table of which I sat across him.

"Thank you for your hard work, Hikigaya-kun." said the Principal to me and walked to his desk. I quickly picked up my bag and left the room.

Perhaps I should now shed some light to my current situation. My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, 16 years old, second year of Sobu High, Class 2F. I'm also the Student Council President of this school.

How this situation came to be was when the vice-president of last year transferred to another school. Seeing as the spot was open, Shiromeguri-senpai decided to move down from President to Vice-President so that she could have less of an extra workload in her third year. This meant that the President spot opened up early. The haste of the situation left no time for campaigns and elections and the usual 'Popularity contest' that comes from the student body.

No, instead, this time the responsibility was left to a recommendation meeting of all Second year homeroom teachers to put one name forward from each class.

Naturally, at the time, I was and still am studious. I had a very high entrance score into the school and a generally high grade point average. This put Hiratsuka-sensei to choose between me and Hayama Hayato to put someone forward from 2F. The difference between the two of us was the fact that Hayama was already in a sports club, where I wasn't. The same thing happened when finally, my name was part of the final two up for nomination in the meeting, against Yukinoshita Yukino from Class 2J.

Once again, it fell to the same issue. Yukinoshita was part of some club I'd never heard of, the 'Service Club' as they call it, which she was the President of, where I again was part of no club, and thus was free enough to have the job, as deemed by the teachers.

As such, the final decision was put to my name as the new President.

I wanted to refuse the offer at first, seeing as it just didn't fit well with me, the Loner creep, to be doing such a thing. But of course, there were many benefits to it as well. One, it saved me from joining a club, which Hiratsuka-sensei was pushing me to do. Two, Joining the Student Council as President would mean a riajuu-free commitment for me, which was my biggest problems with clubs.

Usually in high schools, only the President of the StuCo was known to be a carefree (Shiromeguri-senpai being somewhat of an exception) riajuu seeing as he or she was picked by popularity where the other roles were filled with actual hard working students. With me being the President, I removed the one riajuu from the Council. There was also all the benefits of reputation further on in life that my parents kept telling me about, and in the end, I decided to take the job.

And thus, began my story as the Student Council President of Sobu High.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later, StuCo Room**

After a short break to stop for some MAX Coffee I opened the door to the student council room and was greeted by four people, 3 girls and 1 boy, meaning some of the council was missing.

Sobu's student council held a number of positions. These included President, Vice President, Secretary, Treasurer, Student Representative and General Affairs. Seeing as Sobu was a private school, we also had a Public Relations role to fill in the Council. This gave us a total of 7 people including me.

The current ones in the Room were the Secretary, Public Relations and Student Rep, being the girls, where the only guy in the room was the Treasurer. Counting Shiromeguri-senpai, the boys were outnumbered here.

"Oi, Akiyama, do you have the budget for this year's Festival yet? The Principal said you should have it stamped and ready." I said to a bespectacled boy as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, Prez, I got it. It's on your desk. The principal signed it already. All that's left is your signature." he said, fixing his glasses and moving to his own desk in the room.

This was Akiyama Akio, the Treasurer of the council. He was about stereotyped for his role as you could get. I moved to my own desk, at the center back of the room as was fitting of my role in the council to see a stack of papers neatly piled up on the desk, courtesy of our dearest Secretary, who was giving me a sickly sweet smile as I sighed looking at today's workload.

I hate the cultural festival. I really do.

I was doing my work on reviewing the papers and signing what was needed for about 15 minutes before the door opened, showing the last two members of the council, the Vice-Prez, and the mediator and driving force behind our motivation, the kind and most pure-heartedly innocent Angel herself, Shiromeguri-senpai!

Ahem. Next to her was another third year student in the council, the General Affairs Officer, Fujimoto Fujio, who always held a serious demeanor to him. With his tall build and stance, he was nothing short of intimidating.

Not nearly as intimidating as my dead-fish eyes, however. I think that's why most of the time, _I_ scared _HIM_ instead.

"Oh, is it that time already?" I said, glancing at my watch to see the clock hitting 4:00.

"Alright then, Let's start today's meeting." I said, commencing our bi-weekly half an hour meeting.

 **Well into the meeting**

"Well after my meeting today, the list of changes I gave you all last week to the Committee organization for the Cultural Festival has been put into action. The Principal approved of all of the changes. Agaki-san, as Student Rep, I trust that you know it's your job to tell the homeroom teachers to conduct votes for representatives from each class. The same goes for the club presidents to be prepared for our first committee meeting by next week."

"Right, Kaichou, not a problem. I'll see that it gets done." said Agaki Aki, the newest member, a First Year Student Representative.

"One final point in regards to the decision for chairman, is that we as the student council have the power to veto anyone the Committee chooses as the chairman should we deem them unfit for the role. This power was given to me and Shiromeguri-senpai as Presidents, but of course, I'll leave it to our collective decision as I trust your judgement, and let's be honest, you all probably know these people better than I do."

"Oh please Hikigaya-senpai, you could be a better judge of that within 10 seconds of them talking than we could, making a decision like that." There was a small laugh about the room, mostly a running joke about my 'cold, calculating, dead eyes'.

"Right. Anyway, that's all for today. Thanks for your work, and you're all free to go home. Shiromeguri-senpai, I do have something you need to sign and another thing regarding the Committee chairman decision."

The rest of the room cleared up and went home when Shiromeguri-senpai walked over to my desk. I handed her some papers on some Cultural Festival tasks that I was delegating to her, and proceeded to speak as we were getting the work done.

"Well, Hachiman~ I must say we're all quite impressed by the work you've been doing in the few short months you've done it."

Please Meguri-tan, a lowly being such as myself is unworthy of such high praise from an angel such as yourself!

"Hachiman, you're doing that thing where you…"

"...Think out loud, right?" I finished, sighing at my own issues. It was a good thing I knew Meguri-senpai from my middle school days.

"Well regardless, Hachiman, the principal and the teacher's committee have been really happy with the work you're doing. I must say in my year of being Prez I've never been able to keep the council running as smooth as you have. You've even been getting more work done easily!"

"Thank you for the praise, Meguri-senpai. I'm happy about choosing to join as well." I said, not looking up from my work.

"Also, there's one more thing about the new power given to us about the Committee Chairman. We can recommend and ask anyone we can think of to take the role of Chairman. Did you have anyone in mind?" I asked offhandedly to her.

"Actually, I did want to ask someone regardless. She's studious and given her family background, I think she would be perfect for the job if she's anything like them. Her sister, a Senpai of mine was the Chairman when I was in my first year in Sobu.

"Two years ago? I believe the chairman was… Yukinoshita Haruno?" I asked. I had attended the festival as that year it also doubled as an Open Day for students looking to get into Sobu. Being a Third Year Middle schooler at the time, Sobu High was my first choice of high school.

"Right. Her younger sister, Yukinoshita Yukino is in Class 2J. Do you know her?" She asked throwing me another sweet smile. My heart can't take this!

"I've never met her." I said, thinking back that my only association with her was when we were both being considered for President. Even then, I've never spoken to her.

"Ok then! Seeing as tomorrow is our off day for StuCo activities, I think you and me should go and ask her! We can go by her Club after school tomorrow."

"Heh? Why do I have to come on my off day?" I said, groaning at the thought of wasting one of the few days I'm off early from school.

"Mou, please, Hachiman~" she said in what is an unbelievably cute pouting face.

I swear to god, sometimes I think this airheaded Senpai does all these things on purpose.

"Alright. I'll come with."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter. I hope you guys like this concept I tried to go for. Let me know what you think, and how you could see this story going, as I myself have only planned out till the end of the Cultural Festival.**

 **Pairing suggestions are welcome and will be considered, but of course I may not do it at all or HachixYumi will get another story to its name.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
